


The Dark Kingdom

by MadelineMartel



Category: The Dark Kingdom - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelineMartel/pseuds/MadelineMartel
Summary: The last thing Beatrix knew was that she was ordinary. she was unaware that she would soon wake up in a grand kingdom that would soon belong entirely to her; if she live that long.





	The Dark Kingdom

Lying in a large bed with a maple frame, was a girl barely fourteen years of age. She stirred in her sleep, worrying about a quiz that was coming that morning on the Periodic Table that she was sure she would fail. She was never the best student; but still she got by. English was the only class she excelled in, thanks to her love of books and literature. Outside of school, however, she was fluent in the language of ancient believes in the power of stones and their link between us and our ancestors.  
There was a knock at the chamber door. With an aggravated grunt the girl began to open her eyes. “I’ll be ready in a minute, Mom!” She yelled.  
The chamber door squeaked open followed by two sets of footsteps. One set sounded heavier. The other sounded light, as if it’s source belonged to a human sized fairy that was fluttering its wings as it walked. “That would be fine and dandy if you were going to school, Beatrix.” came the voice of a boy, not much older than Beatrix, from the sound of his voice.  
Beatrix shot up. Standing in front of her was a boy and a girl, seemingly twins. Both had dark, wavy hair, like Beatrix’s. The pair had the same nose and eyes. The boy was not smiling. He had a serious expression resembling that of one who didn’t want to be where they were. To be fair, Beatrix didn’t want them there either.  
“Don’t freak out on us, now.” The boy said, not caring. “We’re cousins, the three of us.”  
The girl standing next to the boy wore a big, bright smile. “Isn’t that exciting!” she said trying not to burst with joy.  
Beatrix’s face was cold, confused, and terrified all at once. “I’m sorry, but, who are you and where am I?!” she yelled at the strangers standing at the foot of her bed.  
“Oh! Right! Well, umm… this may sound a bit odd but, umm…“ The girl stuttered.  
“Your in The Dark Kingdom.” The boy calmly interrupted. “I’m Thalin, she’s Thealia. Enough chit-chat, you need to get ready.”  
Beatrix was confused, she had no idea what they were talking about, but before she could ask any questions the deafening sound of cannon fire broke her train of thought.  
The twins ran to the balcony. “Shit.” Thalin said. Thealia slapped his shoulder without looking away from the landscape in front of them.  
Beatrix shot out of bed. “What was that? What’s going on? What am I even doing here?”  
Thealia turned around and swiftly walked toward Beatrix. “Nevermind all that. They must have heard that you had awoken.” Her face filled with alarm, she was terrified for the kingdom and losing her long lost cousin that she had only just met. “There’s no time for the quorenation now. This is going to be war within the hour. Thalin, leave us.” she said as she ran around the room looking for freshly cleaned clothes of white cotton and pulling women’s armor out of every closet.  
After Thalin had left the chambers, Thealia sat Beatrix down at the vanity and released the raven locks from her messy bun. With both of them having their matching raven hair down it was clear they were family.  
Thealia explained to Beatrix how one of their ancestors had chosen her to rule the kingdom and that her spiritual body had been sleeping there ever since. According to Thealia, Beatrix was a direct descendant of the original Queen of The Dark Kingdom.  
The original Queen had two daughters and a son. One daughter died in battle and her son died of cholera when he was a child. The one surviving daughter showered her mother with grandchildren; seven grandsons and one granddaughter. The original Queen died of the black plague in her late forties; lost too soon.  
Before the original Queen’s death she dreamed of a girl named Beatrix who matched her in every way. She knew that the girl she saw would be ready to rule her kingdom by the time she was the age of fourteen. Though fourteen is a bit young to become a Queen, she saw this girl holding immense power and maturity. The girl had confidence, however it had a load of anxiety over it, preventing the confidence from shining through. The original Queen’s dying wish was to have this girls spirit to be summoned and rest in bed until it was time for her to take over as Queen of The Dark Kingdom.  
At this moment Thealia pulled a small, black box off the shelf and handed it to Beatrix. Inside was a ring made of silver that held five rubies. This ring belonged to the original Queen; who had left it to Beatrix. The ring was meant to protect her from harm of all forms and guide her through life’s journey. Beatrix didn’t know at the time but that ring would never leave her finger as long as she was in The Dark Kingdom or it was time for it to be passed down.  
The people of The Dark Kingdom stayed in the morning of the original Queen and the kingdom itself stayed in the middle ages; as it always has and always will. Per the original Queen’s request, Beatrix’s spirit was summoned only to awaken when she was ready to become The Dark Queen. The intent of The Dark Kingdom was for Beatrix to be quorinated on the day she awakened. That plan was unachievable now that the neighboring kingdom has declared war. There was no time for a quorenation.  
You can imagine how this news shocked Beatrix. Learning you were a direct descendant of a medieval Queen, that your ancestors wanted you to be queen as her dying wish. Beatrix felt as if her brain was going to explode or possibly have a heart attack and die, but there was no time to die. There was a battle to be won.

Beatrix, Thealia, and Thalin strode across the hillside outside of the castle in their necessary armor. The royal army followed behind them, wearing even more armor than the three cousins. As the group marched through the village, members of the community slowly joined the fight, all wanting to fight for the kingdom they loved.

Just outside of The Dark KIngdom, the neighboring kingdom mapped out their battle plan.  
“Listen up, Men!” King Reginald commanded to his men. “The Dark Queen has awoken! Her tyrannical rule must be stopped before it can begin!”  
The king turned away from his army to face The Golden Gates off in the distance. “My Lord, but, how do you know that she is going to be a tyrant?” asked one of the soldiers.  
The king turned around and slowly walked to the man who had spoken. “You dare question my judgment?” The king slapped the man on the back of his head. “That girl was chosen by the previous queen!” he said to the soldier in an angry and loud voice. “We both know that the priviose Queen was evil, vile, no respect of other kingdoms and hardly any for her own people. If this new Queen was hand selected by her she is sure to be just as evil, if not worse.”

On the other side of The Great Gates Beatrix gave a speech to her army of soldiers and subjects. “Well, I still don’t know what I’m doing, but I do know this. After a brief lesson on my ancestry I know what this kingdom stands for. Seeing all of you here, especially members of the community who didn’t need to be here, but chose to. You all care so much about your home, and the love we share is why we are going to win.” 

The battle was on its third day, the longest battle in the history of The Dark Kingdom. Beatrix’s sword clashed with several others until it reached King Reginald’s.  
Reginald’s menacing smile grew, he finally had what he believed to be the evil in the world right where he wanted her. “Well, ‘Your Highness’, it seems that your rule, though it may have been brief, is at its end.”  
The king forced his sword down forming an X of steel, pushing Beatrix to the ground. “This seems personal, what do you have against me?” Beatrix asked giving her sword a shove upwards.  
The king laughed “Like you don’t know. We may look the same. But we are oh so different. You’re a tyrant, you even forced your people to fight your battle.”  
Thealia and Thalin came up behind King Reginald and pulled him back from Beatrix by his upper arms. Beatrix got up to her feet. “Thanks guys.” she approached the king with confidence. “I didn’t force anyone to do anything, they came to fight for what they love by choice.”  
The king’s eyes grew dark, he wanted to kill Beatrix with all of his being. “Bull!” He yelled. He spit on the ground toward Beatrix.  
Beatrix was not offended. All the King needed was to learn. “This kingdom is for the lost, forgotten, broken, and people who have nothing left. It’s a place where these people can feel like they belong.” Beatrix turned around and began to walk away as her cousins released the king and took away his weapon.  
The king took a step forward. What he was hearing couldn’t be true, he refused to believe it. “I hope you burn in hell!” he yelled.  
Beatrix stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly, filling with anger. “What did you just say?” she asked, sternly.  
Just then an enormous vine shot up from the ground beneath the king. It wrapped around his ankle and swung him through the air before pulling him underground, never to be seen again.  
Beatrix was in shock, almost at a lack of words. “Wow, did I just do that?” Thealia and Thalin looked at each other with shock and excitement. “Oh yeah,” Thalin said. “She’s family.” It was the first time Beatrix had ever seen him smile.  
“You mean everyone in the family can do that!” Beatrix, eyes practically popping out of her head, exclaimed. 

The following day, Beatrix spent well needed ‘quality time’ with Thealia and Thalin. A day filled with rest, laughs, and planning that afternoon ahead. That afternoon would be Beatrix’s quorenation. The amphitheater was already booked, the band was rehearsing,and Beatrix had to get her gown fitted.  
Beatrix’s gown was made of black silk. Sleek and clean. The gown was strapless, cinched at the center, and from then on flowed out down to the floor. It was plain. Not at all like Beatrix or the original Queen. Everyone was disappointed by the dress.  
“This is unacceptable!” Thealia yelled when she saw Beatrix exit from behind the curtain in the dress.  
Thalin sat on the other side of the room not caring about all the dress fitting and makeup stuff. “What's wrong with it? It's a dress.” he said nonshalontly.  
“Shut up Thalin! Go back to sulking.” Thealia snapped. “It has no personality, Beatrix.” she said almost torn apart by the state of the dress.  
Beatrix placed her hands on Thealia’s shoulders to calm her down. “Relax. I got this.” she bent down and gripped the bottom of her dress. “Thealia, are there any scissors anywhere?” she asked.  
Thealia looked around the room and spotted Beatrix’s pocket knife. “Here, got your knife.” she said handing the knife to Beatrix.  
“Thanks.” Beatrix said. She drove her knife into the gown just above the hem then sliced down through the hem. She did that all over the bottom of the gown with a smile. The only good thing about the gown was that it had pockets, so that's where she placed her pocket knife. She then gripped each rip at the bottom of the gown and ripped them bigger.  
Thealia inspected the dress. “It definitely looks like your kind of dress.” she said. “But it's missing something.”  
Beatrix thought for a moment of what they could add to the dress. Then it hit her. “I know just what it needs.” just then, vines began to appear at the bottom of the dress and grow all the way up to the top. Thealia smiled wide and Thalin became intrigued for once in his life by a dress. “How about now, good?” Beatrix asked.  
“Perfect.” was all Thealia could say.

Beatrix opened her eyes as the dark purple crown with a topaz stone was being placed on her head. The memories of what had happened in the past few days flooded her mind, but returning to reality at that moment felt like a dream. She was now ready to finally give her people the love they deserved, the love they all deserved.

The End


End file.
